


Too Much

by kawaii_as_heck



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, everybody ships soumako, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_as_heck/pseuds/kawaii_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin insisted that Sousuke should go to the movies with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

"Oh look there's Haru!" Rin said excitedly.

_. . . yeah and Momo . . . and Ai . . . and **all** of Iwatobi . . . great._

Sousuke was told by Rin that they were just going to watch a movie tonight. He failed to mention that practically everyone they knew would be here with them at the movie theater. Sousuke was about to ask Rin what was going on, but saw that he was already slobbering over Haru by the soda fountain.

_Fucking great._

Sousuke scanned the crowd of swimmers waiting for Rin and Haru to calm down. Momo was bothering Ai about something, Nagisa was holding onto _what's his name?? . . . Rei?? ah who cares . . ._  Rin was, of course, all over Nanase like he hadn't seen him in months, and Makoto was shifting around looking as uncomfortable as Sousuke was at the moment. He could feel the anxiety coming off of the tall backstroke swimmer.  _  
_

_I guess I'm not the only one dateless tonight._

Sousuke let his eyes linger on the tall brunet. He was really good looking with his tousled brown hair and tanned skin . . . and that shirt really accentuated his back muscles . . .

Sousuke's heart skipped a beat when his teal eyes met green. He saw Makoto's eyes widen and his face immediately got 5 shades redder. 

_How long was I staring at him?? Way to go Sousuke. Always gotta intimidate people._

Sousuke turned to go pull Rin away from Haru, but he was stopped by a small, silver haired boy.

"Yamazaki-Senpai! Rin-Senpai said you'd be coming." Ai said to Sousuke. He looked cheerful and excited. 

"I uh - didn't realize everybody would be here though." Sousuke said, looking off to his side. He hoped Ai would get the hint and realize he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Since everybody was coming, Rin-Senpai didn't want you to be all alon-" Ai was cut off by Momo jumping between him and Sousuke.

"Yamazaki-Senpai!! Do you have a date tonight?" the orange haired boy asked, eyes shining brightly.

Sousuke chuckled and simply shook his head "no".

Momo was about to press forward, but Rin came back and let Sousuke have some breathing room. Everybody gathered around Rin as he motioned everyone over.

"Ok, so we agreed on watching 'Hell Zombies' right?" Rin said to the group of excited teens.

Sousuke heard a small whimper coming from right next to him. He was surprised to see that the sound came from Makoto and that he was slightly shaking.

"Don't worry Mako-chan! It's rated PG-13! How scary could it be?" Nagisa pleaded, trying to comfort Makoto.

"Makoto-Senpai, I do believe that this movie got a low rating by most critics on it's level of 'scariness'. I'm sure everything will be fine." Rei said, looking concerned for Makoto. 

Makoto started to look annoyed if anything. Sousuke couldn't help but chuckle a little. Everyone was pretty much treating Makoto like a child. That must have been annoying. 

"O-ok I guess." Makoto muttered after a long pause.

Haru came over and pulled Makoto aside. Sousuke saw that Makoto was reassuring Haru that he was fine with the movie choice. After a while Haru seemed to give in and they rejoined the group. 

They bought the tickets and headed for their movie. They agreed to all sit in one row, so they lined up and filed down the seats. Sousuke was in between Rin and Nagisa. When he sat down, he immediately heard a loud squeak coming from the seat. 

_God damn it._

No matter which way he moved, the seat would squeak very loudly, distracting everyone from the previews on the screen. Sousuke could feel everybody's eyes on him, and it was beginning to get ridiculous. He leaned towards Rin and said he was going to sit somewhere else. 

"You can sit next to Makoto. He's at the end over there" Rin said motioning towards the brunet two seats down. 

Sousuke nodded and maneuvered himself to get past the legs blocking his way. He sighed and sat down on the right side of Makoto. 

The green eyed boy jumped slightly as Sousuke sat down. Sousuke smiled at how . . . cute (?) Makoto was when he was jumpy. Was cute the right word? Sousuke didn't think too much about it. As he became more engrossed in the previews, he kinda forgot that Makoto was there until he heard the sound of a cleared throat.

"Hello Yamazaki-san." Makoto's voice wavered slightly as he pronounced every syllable. 

Sousuke felt his heart beat slightly faster when his eyes landed on that smile. 

_Oh man, he's gorgeous._

Sousuke had to clear his throat when he realized he should probably respond.

"Hey Tachibana . . . san" he finally managed to get out, adding the honorific as an afterthought. They sat there for a while, unsure of what to say. After a few previews, the movie was about to start so Makoto just gave him a little smile and turned to face the screen. 

The first scene was of a couple running from something that was chasing them. Sousuke could see how tense Makoto was already getting. As the scene progressed, it got more gruesome and had some off screen gore, and Sousuke could feel his seat starting to move. Makoto was shaking so much that he was causing the seat to shake profusely.

When one of the hell zombies jumped out and ate the leg of a camper in the woods, Sousuke admitted to himself that he was getting scared, almost as much as Makoto was right now. He didn't want to look like a baby in front of everyone, so he cleared his throat and looked away from the screen for a while. When Makoto practically screamed at something on screen, Sousuke knew he needed to do something to calm him down. It was beginning to be too much. Makoto was resting his arm on the armrest, so Sousuke moved his fingers gently to cover the jumpy boy's hand to try and relax him. Makoto immediately flipped his hand over and intertwined his slender fingers with Sousuke's. The scared boy gasped and looked over at Sousuke with worried eyes.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to hold your hand." Makoto blurted out, attempting to let go of the hand trying to comfort him.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Sousuke whispered, slightly tightening his grip. "If you feel better holding my hand then go for it." He didn't need Makoto to suddenly have a heart attack right next to him, and if this helps him then Sousuke was all for it. Holding Makoto's hand was actually calming Sousuke down too. Plus, he really didn't mind holding hands with someone as cute as Makoto. 

Sousuke could visibly see Makoto relaxing and felt the brunet's hand squeeze his own back. He couldn't help but smile down at their interlocked hands. It felt nice, and he was glad that he was comforting Makoto. When he looked back up, he saw that Makoto's eyes went back to the screen, but his hand never let go of Sousuke's. 

Sousuke could barely concentrate on the movie. Makoto was so cute to watch. Every little jump and small scream made Sousuke want to bring the big scared puppy into his arms, but he restrained himself. He barely knew Makoto, and didn't want to seem like a big weirdo. 

Before he knew it, the end credits started to roll and the lights turned on. He looked down and saw that he and Makoto were still holding hands. He could feel that neither of them really wanted to let go. Sousuke felt a twinge in his chest when he realized that he and Makoto would probably never talk to each other again if they suddenly parted ways right now. He tapped Makoto's shoulder with his free hand and was about to say something, anything to the handsome, green eyed boy holding his hand, but was suddenly interrupted.

Nagisa was the first to notice the two large boys staring at each other.

"Mako-chan and Sou-chan are holding hands guys!! I can't believe it worked Rin-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed, letting their whole group (and practically the whole theater) know what was going on.  

Everyone around them started uttering words of excitement and encouragement for the two whose hands were still locked together. There was a mixture of "Finally!" and "See? I knew they'd get together!!" and "WOO GO MAKO-CHAN!!" and Sousuke really couldn't keep up with it all. His head started to spin with all of the commotion around them. 

The tall, teal eyed boy could feel the blood rushing to his face when he saw Makoto's handsome face nervously smiling at him. They stayed there for a moment, caught up in the look in each other's eyes. 

Haru broke the silence that fell over the group when they became mesmerized by the two falling in love in front of them. 

"I think we should give them some room and let them talk." the cool faced, blue eyed boy announced to the group.

"Uh, Sousuke, we'll be waiting outside. We're going to go eat after this, but no rush man." Rin said as his boyfriend pulled him out of the door.

There were some disgruntled noises coming from Nagisa and Momo, but soon it became quiet in the theater. 

It was just the two of them.

Sousuke suddenly became overwhelmed with the need to know what Makoto was thinking. The silence was becoming too much.

"So, Tachibana . . . I uh . . . did you enjoy the movie?" Sousuke uttered, becoming even more embarrassed the moment the words slipped past his lips.

"I - I did. I'm glad you were here Yamazaki-san. Thank you." Makoto said, eyes looking down at their hands still locked together.

"Ah, don't mention it. You looked like you needed it. . . and I - I'm glad I could help you . . . Makoto." he replied, slightly moving his thumb to caress Makoto's hand.

Sousuke could see that Makoto's heart skipped a beat as a big smile came over his face.

"We should probably get out of here. They're waiting for us out there." Sousuke said, smiling back at the boy whose hand fit perfectly in his. 

Makoto nodded and they got up to leave, never once letting go of each other. 

Sousuke had never felt so happy before in all his life.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤  
> you can follow my personal tumblr blog at http://hellosomebody-somewhere.tumblr.com


End file.
